


Geralt Relationship Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: While waiting for S2, I wanted to do a bit of some writing for The Witcher, particularly everyone's favorite Witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Geralt Relationship Headcanons

  * Dating someone like Geralt is a whole whirlwind of emotion. It ranges from hot to cold, with an alternating coldness and detachment. There is also the spontaneity, passion and enjoyment in the heat of the moment.



  * Nothing can be forced in a relationship with Geralt, but so long as you give him the space he needs to be himself, he will gladly enjoy the comforts of a steady partner for a lifetime.



  * Given the life of a Witcher, Geralt also needs a great deal of personal space, both physically and mentally, and any attempts to control him may only push him further away.



  * Geralt’s personality is hardly strict or traditional when it comes to dating, and it shows, given that he introduces sex so early on. He can be sensual, and views intimacy as an art, and source of pleasure.



  * If you’re a partner with Geralt, you’ll tend to find that intimacy is about the closest you can get him to open emotionally. It’s not that he doesn’t have feelings, they actually run deep and strong. It’s more of a defense mechanism that he has to conceal and protect himself because he’s unsure how to deal with and express his feelings. 



  * Geralt’s love language doesn’t fall along the lines of flowery speeches or romantic overtures, and ia more likely to show his affections for you by being of practical service. He wants you to appreciate his skills in getting things done, while also giving you plenty of freedom to do your own thing. Independence is key



  * Geralt strongly prefers to take things one day at a time, rather than making a long-term commitment with you. While less than ideal, it is not meant to be on purpose. If a relationship interests Geralt and satisfies their needs, he will do his part to keep his relationship with you strong and healthy.




End file.
